Harry Potter and the Savior of Earth
by J.Y.C
Summary: After OotP. HBP is not relavent to this story. Anyways Harry gains new powers. Final Battle with Voldemort and a crossover with a favorite anime of mine.
1. No More Hogwarts?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff**

**A/N:Well a crossover stoey between Harry Potter's world and another world soon to be revealed. Hope you enjoy the first chapter. **

**Harry Potter and the Savior of Earth**

**CH 1: No More Hogwarts?**

"So you see great warrior this is why I have traveled here. We need your help."

"Yea but how can I help? I can't use magic."

"What I am going to ask of you does not require a knowledge of magic.I am asking you to train one of my students in your ways, teach him your ancient secret techniques."

"Well, is he a-"

"No, he is not but I believe he has the power and potential in him to achieve all that you have without your bloodline."

"I've never heard of anyone doing that, but if you think he can do it then I'll train him. When would you like me to start?"

"At the end of summer I will return and take you to your newest disciple. Till then my friend, farewell."

-----------------------------------------

"Harry dear! You've got a letter!"

Harry Potter stood up and brushed the sweat off his face with the back of his hand. "Who's it from?" he asked as he sent another garden gnome flying into the distance

"Who cares who it's from Harry, at least you'll be able to rest for a-" Before his best friend could finish his statement the gnome he had been holding kicked him square in the face. "Oh you bloody bastard!" Ron cried out as he whirled around and sent the gnome flying. "Bugger," Ron looked down forlornly at the ground.

"Don't worry bout it mate." Harry patted him on the shoulder as he grabbed his shirt. "At least now you get to come inside with me and get cleaned up."

Brightening up immediately Ron grabbed his shirt. "Yea! Mum wouldn't make me work out here with a bloody nose now would she?" Tugging on their shirts Ron and Harry made their way up to the Burrow. "Who do you think sent you the letter Harry?"

"Probably Hermione reminding us that school is only a month away and that she has read all her books already." Harry said with a laugh. "By the way when is Hermione getting here?"

"She said she would be here in time to go to Diagon Alley with us for school supplies but nothing specific. I think she's still in Greece or Rome with her parents" The red-haired boy replied as he opened the door to the kitchen.

"Ah Harry here's your letter. It's from Professor Dumbledore." Molly Weasley paused from stirring her soup to turn and hand Harry a small envelope. Seeing her youngest son next to him Molly glared at him. "Ronald Weasley do not tell me that you're done degnoming the garden already."

"But Mum one of them kicked my nose and I'm bleeding to death here." Ron whined.

"Oh for heavens sake Ron." With an exasperated sigh the mother of seven waved her wand and the conjured up a small flask holding a greenish slime. "Drink this and go back out to work."

Harry laughed as Ron's face turned the same color as the potion. The laugh soon died as he looked down at the note.

_Dear Harry,_

_You do not know how much it hurts me to do this but it is for your own good. You will not be allowed back to Hogwarts this year. You will receive training overseas in Japan. Hate me if you must but this is to prepare you for the inevitable battle between you and Voldemort. At the end of summer come to platform 9 3/4 as you normally do and I will meet you there to take you to your new professor. Alas this is the only solution I could come up with. If you do not wish to go through with the training I will understand. Understand this young Potter without this training I don't know if you can defeat Voldemort. If you remember last year when Voldemort and I fought in the Cave of Dreams I had barely managed to drive Voldemort away. I believe I hurt him enough that this year will be quiet but when he recovers and comes after you once more I do not know if I will have enough power to stop him again. It will truly be the final battle when you and Voldemort meet again. Consider your choices carefully Harry the fate of wizard and muggle kind rest in your hands._

_Professor Dumbledore._

"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked when he noticed the shocked look on his friends face. "What did Dumbledore want?"

Without a word Harry shoved the letter into Ron's hand and ran out the door. _Why me? Why does it always have to be me? _Tears streaming from his face Harry made his way to the lake. Not noticing the youngest Weasley watching him from the shadows, Harry flopped down on the grass and continued to cry silently.

_Harry… _Ginny Weasley reached out her hand. _I wish I could take your pain away. _Dropping her hand back to her side Ginny took a deep breath and walked toward the crying boy. "Harry?" she called out quietly. "You Ok?"

Harry jumped up and wiped his face before turning to her. "Hey Gin. How long you been hiding out here?"

Ginny's heart broke as she studied his face. _It's not fair that you go through this alone. Why won't you just open up to somebody and let them help you? _"Not too long Harry." She took his hand in hers and sat down. "What's the matter Harry?"

Harry sat down next to her and gazed out into the water. "Nothing really, nothing for you to worry about Gin." _When had she grown up so? _"What are you doing out here anyways?"

Ginny looked down shyly. "I was visiting my special place." _Wow. I'm holding Harry's hand and he doesn't seem to mind at all. _"Whenever I get sad or lonely I go to my special place." Sighing quietly she continued. "After what happened last year I realized life is too short to waste. So I came here to say good bye to my special place. I decided that I'm not going to run away every time I have a problem."

Harry looked at her angrily, "Is that what you think I'm doing Ginny? Running away from my problems?"

Ginny looked at him calmly, "I didn't say that Harry. Why? Do you feel like you're running away?"

Sighing Harry removed his hand from hers. "I'm sorry Gin. I guess I just have a lot of things on my mind these days." _I never realized but Ginny really is beautiful. _"I don't know where my life is going to take me Gin. I never knew. I guess I just want to be a normal boy."

"But you're not normal Harry," Ginny reached out and grasped his hand. "You're special. I wish I could be special."

Harry closed his eyes and smiled, "You are special Ginny."

Ginny scoffed, "Hah I'm the youngest of seven and the only girl. I get ignored more than Professor Binns when he's lecturing about the Goblin Revolt."

Harry chuckled softly as he opened his eyes and stared into her deep dark chocolate eyes. "Then I promise from here on out I will never ignore you." _Merlin she's the most perfect creature I've ever seen._

_Did Harry really just say that? _Ginny blushed and drew away from Harry, "Harry no matter what I'll be here for you." _Wow I never knew his eyes were so green. _"So Mr. Potter, feeling any better?"

"Yea as a matter of fact I am." Harry smiled and stood up. "Actually I'm kinda hungry think your mum has dinner ready yet?" Harry reached out a hand to help Ginny.

"I'm sure she does and if we hurry we can snag some before Ron eats everything." Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. Getting to her feet Ginny stumbled and landed on Harry's chest. _Oh my God. I can't believe how clumsy I am. But it does feel nice here. _As Ginny tried to pull away she felt Harry's arms wrap around her as he held her close to his chest. Ginny closed her eyes and smiled. _If I'm dreaming don't wake me up._

Harry looked down and saw the smile growing on Ginny's face. _How come I never noticed you Gin? Every time I needed someone you were there for me and yet I never really noticed. Well from now on I will. _Harry closed his eyes and held on to her, all his problems drifting away.

"Harry?" Ginny spoke quietly. "We really should get going."

"Yea we should." Harry replied as he opened his eyes. "Thanks for the talk Gin." Harry kissed the top of her head as he let her go.

Ginny blushed as she drew away from him. "C'mon Harry before there isn't anymore food for us." _Did he just do what I think he did? _"Harry?"

"Yea Gin?"

"You never did tell me why you were so upset."

"Oh." Harry's smile vanished from his face as he remembered Dumbledore's letter. "Well Professor Dumbledore reckons I shouldn't attend Hogwarts this year. He wants me to go overseas and study." Harry started walking toward the Burrow, "He says it's my best shot in defeating Voldemort." Looking down at Ginny he saw the tears forming in her eyes. "What's wrong Ginny? It's not like I'm going to go. Hogwarts has been my home for five years already." _I also don't want to leave your side. _

Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at Harry. "You're not going? You saw Dumbledore last year. He barely managed to beat Voldemort. If he says this is the best shot we have don't you think you should at least give it a shot?"

"What do you want me to do Gin? Just leave all my friends and go to a foreign school?" Harry stopped walking and looked into Ginny's eyes. "I can't do it Gin. I can't leave yo-"

"Harry!" Before Harry could finish Ron ran up next to him. "Where you been? You had us all worried mate running off like that."

"Sorry Ron I just had to be alone for a minute." Harry replied.

"I guess that didn't work out seeing how Ginny's with you."

"Yea well she kinda found me and we had a talk."

"Well anyways guess who's here."

"Hermione."

"Nope."

"Lupin."

"Nope."

"I give up Ron who is here?"

"Professor Dumbledore. He wants to talk to you about the letter he sent. I told him if you're going then I'm going to be there right next to you mate." Ron said proudly. "Can't have my best mate going off by himself now can I?"

Harry smiled and looked at his friend gratefully, "And what did Dumbledore say?"

"I didn't let him say anything. I wasn't asking him a question Harry I was telling him that I was going to go." Ron said proudly.

"Ron you said that to Headmaster Dumbledore?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Well it was a lot more polite of course." Ron mumbled. "But the point is I'm not going to let you go off by yourself mate. I'll be there right with you."

Harry smiled gratefully, "Well Ron let's go see what we've got ourselves into." Putting his arm around his friend and grabbing Ginny's hand the trio made there way up to the house.

-----------------------------------------------

"Now do you realize why I ask this of you?" Professor Dumbledore put down his tea cup and leaned back into his chair. "And Mr. Weasley do you understand what you are volunteering for?"

Harry sat in his chair and closed his eyes. "I understand Professor." Turning to his friend Harry spoke softly, "Ron if you don't want to go with me I don't mind."

Ron stood up and walked to the fireplace and looked at his family portrait. "You know I'm the youngest boy in my family. Everything that I achieve in school has already been done by my brothers. No matter what I cant step out of their shadow in school." Ron turned and looked at his best friend. "But something like this. No one in my family can say they done it. I'm want to do this not only for you Harry but for myself as well." Smiling now he continued, "Besides it means I don't have to take the N.E.W.T.S"

"I understand completely Ron." Harry smiled, "Thanks." Turning to Professor Dumbledore Harry's face became serious once more. "So we leave at the end of summer?"

The ancient wizard shook his head. "That was the original plan but due to unforeseen circumstances we must leave immediately."

Harry and Ron both cried out, "You mean like right now!"

"Yes, I'm sorry but this cannot be changed. You do not need anything for everything will be provided for you." Dumbledore stood slowly and looked at the two young boys. "I will wait for you outside do what you must and meet me in fifteen minutes."

Harry and Ron stood watching their Headmaster walk out into the night. Ron shaking slightly started toward the kitchen. "We might as well tell mum first." Nodding silently Harry followed his friend into the kitchen.

------------------------------------------

"Well that went better than I expected." Ron said as the two boys walked out into the living room. "I'm going to write a letter to Hermione and then say bye to Ginny." Ron stated as he made his way upstairs to his room.

"Well I'm going to go say bye to Ginny. Tell Hermione goodbye for me too."

Harry made his way to Ginny's room and stopped. _Well here goes nothing. _As Harry raised his arm to knock heard Ginny's voice.

"Come on in Harry."

Harry opened the door and say Ginny sitting by her window tears glistening in the moonlight. "I guess you heard huh?"

"Yea Extendable Ears." Ginny replied pointing to the flesh colored string sitting on her floor. "So I guess I won't see you for about a year huh?" _Pull yourself together girl. _"Well good luck Harry and don't forget about me."

Harry looked down at her a felt the urge to just hold her and never let go. Harry walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulders. "Ginny. I'm sorry."

Ginny expected to hear a lot of different things from Harry but sorry was not one of them. "Harry what are you saying? What are you sorry about?"

Harry leaned down and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sorry I never noticed you. I was so wrapped up with myself that I never noticed that you care for me so much." Harry buried his head into her neck. "Today I realized something. I realized at I took you for granted. I always thought you would be there with me no matter what. Now that I face the possibility of not being with you I realize how much I care about you." Harry raised his head and turned Ginny around to face him. "Ginny I-"

Harry's words were cut off as Ginny kissed him. Ginny felt Harry tense and then slowly relax as the kiss became deeper and deeper. Once they broke apart Ginny blushed furiously, "I'm sorry Harry I don't know what came over me."

Chuckling slightly Harry grabbed Ginny's hand, "Don't apologize for that Gin." Leaning forward Harry attempted another kiss when the door flew open.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Ron questioned as he walked into the room.

"Umm… nothing Ron I was just giving Ginny a hug goodbye." With that Harry hugged Ginny tightly. "Don't forget about me Gin." He whispered into her ear.

"After tonight, how could I?" Ginny responded sending shivers down Harry's spine.

Breaking apart Harry sent Ginny one last look as he walked out the door giving Ron and Ginny some privacy. _I can't believe that just happened._ Feeling euphoric Harry walked outside and waited for Ron. A few minutes later Ron came out the door crying slightly.

"Boys are you ready?" Dumbledore appeared in front of them. Seeing both boys nod Dumbledore pulled out an old book and held it out. "Hurry and hold on to a corner. It will activate any moment now."

Harry felt the familiar tug against his navel and as he pitched forward he had one last thought. _This is for you Gin._


	2. Super What!

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything except my car woohoo!**

**A/N:** Thanks to i-LuV-cHaRmEd18 my first reviewer, also Steve Jester my second. I don't think this particular crossover has been written before so I thought it would be interesting at least. Okay then enjoy chapter 2.

**CH 2: Super What!**

"Hey Professor Dumbledore! Over here!"

As Harry's feet touched solid ground he was greeted by a tall muscle-bound Asian man. Harry turned and saw Ron picking himself up off the ground. Reaching out to help him he saw the strange man and Professor Dumbledore talking in the distance. Ignoring them Harry turned to inspect his surroundings. _Wow this place is so… open. I don't see a building or person in sight. I wonder where we are. _Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Ron tapping on his shoulder.

"Umm Harry? Where do you think we are?" Ron asked as he looked around wide-eyed.

"Dunno Ron. I-"

"Dad!"

Before Harry could finish he was interrupted by a little boy flying towards them. _Flying? _Harry thought. _Flying without a broom? What in the world? _When the boy landed Harry saw that he was about the same age as Ron and himself. _How the hell was he flying? _

"Dad, is that the boy who we're going to train?"

"That's right son. Actually Professor Dumbledore is asking me to train both of them." The tall man scratched his head. "Well I guess we could train them both shouldn't make too much of a difference." Turning to Dumbledore he reached out his hand. "Alright then Professor leave them to me. I'll have them in fighting shape in no time."

Dumbledore nodded and started back towards the two wizards. "Harry, Ron, learn well. The harder you train the faster you will be finished. When you are ready I will return to take you home until then be strong and work hard." Giving Harry a faint nod, Dumbledore Disapparated with a small pop.

"Ok so which one of you is Harry and which one is Ron?" the muscular man asked as he walked toward them.

"I'm Harry, sir, Harry Potter and this here is Ron, Ronald Weasley." Harry announced nervously.

"Hi! My name is Gohan!." The younger boy said as he shook hands with the two boys. "And this is my dad the strongest fighter in the world, Goku. So I guess you're here to learn martial arts."

"Ummm.. actually we're not sure what we're here to do." Harry replied. "Professor Dumbledore just told us that we were to train overseas for a year."

"Gohan." Goku walked up to his son, "We have a year to train them to reach a level equal to our Super Saiyan."

"What!" Gohan looked at his dad in disbelief. "You mean they are Saiyans too?"

_Saiyan? What the heck are they talking about?_

"No Gohan they are wizards." Goku explained to his son. "What we call ki they call magic. Professor Dumbledore thinks they have enough ki or magic in them to get to a level that'll rival our Super Saiyan form."

"Excuse me for a moment." Ron had finally spoken up. "Super Saiyan? Chi? What are you guys talking about? What is it that Professor Dumbledore wanted us to learn?"

"Oh I forgot that Albus didn't tell you anything," Goku's face turned serious. "Watch carefully because by the end of our training you will be able to do the same thing to a certain extent."

As Goku started to tremor Gohan ran behind a rock. "You two might want to get behind something. Dad tends to get carried away sometimes. He's a bit of a showoff."

Harry and Ron raced behind biggest boulder they could find. Watching in awe they saw the air around Goku start to ripple. The ground started to shake and the debris around him started to levitate. With a loud cry Goku's hair turned from a dark black to a vibrant golden yellow. Harry and Ron looked at each and looked back at Goku who was standing in the middle of the clearing. An electric current seemed to course through the air around Goku.

"This is what we call a Super Saiyan." Goku disappeared and appeared right behind Harry and Ron. "This is what you're going to learn how to do.

-------------------------------------------------

**Few months later:**

"Bloody hell another increase Goku?" Ron asked. "Didn't we increase the weight about two weeks ago?"

"That was a month ago Ron besides you and Harry were moving quite well in those. Soon you'll have to train in the gravity chamber." Scowling Goku added. "If Vegeta ever gets out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for awhile I would take you guys in there."

"So how much does this weigh?" Harry asked as he picked up the weighted vest.

"All together, about 150 pounds." Goku replied as he threw the weighted wrist and ankle bands at them. "As soon as your done changing I want you to run 50 laps around the course and 100 push ups and sit ups." Walking out the door Goku added, "Don't even think about cheating I'm going to have Gohan look over you. I have some business to take care of."

Groaning the two boys shed their old weights and quickly put on the new ones. Harry caught his reflection in the mirror and had to smile. No longer was he a skinny kid with no muscles, the intense training under Goku made Harry muscular and toned. Looking over at his best friend Harry shook his head. Ron had grown over the months and now stood at an impressive 6'2. "C'mon Ron get dressed, the faster we start the faster we finish. Besides if Goku returns for dinner and we aren't done he'll eat everything like last time." At the mention of losing food Ron jumped up and ran outside to find Gohan. Chuckling to himself Harry followed his best friend.

--------------------------------------------

**5 hours later:**

"Harry… is it just me or does that course get longer everytime we run it?" Ron asked gasping. When he didn't hear an answer he looked up to see Harry starting on his push ups. _How the bloody hell does he do that? He's not even out of breath yet._ Determined not to let Harry show him up Ron dropped to the ground and started as well.

"Hey guys!" Gohan floated down and landed in front of the two boys. "I got some good news."

"We don't have to finish our push ups?" Ron asked hopefully making Harry burst out in laughter.

"No you have to finish those but starting tomorrow you begin your real training." Gohan said with a smile. "And guess who's going to train you?"

Hary who had just finished his push ups got into position to start on his sit ups. "What do you mean real training Gohan? What was all this for."

"Oh this was just conditioning. Your real training consists of martial arts training and flying training." Gohan suppressed a laugh at Ron's eager look. "And you'll be trained by one of the best, Mr. Piccollo."

Finally Ron finished his pushups and turned on his back to start on his situps. "So when do we start?"

"After you guys have dinner tonight at my house we're going to take you to Piccollo's place tomorrow morning." Gohan turned to leave, "Piccollo's tough but he's a good teacher."

Harry finished his last situp and sat up. _So my training hasn't even started yet? _With a small smile Harry stood up and started to strech out his muscles. _I feel so much more powerful already I wonder how strong I'll be at the end of this training. _Remembering Goku's impressive demonstration Harry shook his head and waited for Ron to finish. _Ginny… I miss you._

**A/N: Real training starts next chapter. And how is Ginny coping without Harry? Plus Harry and Ron meet a Namek for the first time. I'm not sure how often I'll update but keep reviewing! It motivates me to update more often. I'll try to update at least once a week if not more.**


	3. Training, Training and

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or HP**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing and to answer some of your questions and comments. **

**Jester: Don't worry I'll clarify the connection between the DBZ world and the HP world. **

**GK: He's going to make an appearance in the near future.**

**Korrd: I doubt I'll make Harry a half-saiyan but there will be a twist.**

**i-LuV-cHaRmEd18: Thanks **

**CH 3: Training, training, and sigh more training**

"Get up Harry!"

Harry rolled over and saw Gohan shaking him. Grabbing his glasses Harry rolled out of bed. "What time is it?" Harry mumbled as he walked into the bathroom.

"Too damn early if you ask me." Ron grumbled as he followed Harry inside.

"It's already three o'clock. We're supposed to meet Piccolo in an hour." Gohan said rushing the two boys. "Piccolo hates people who're late and trust me you want to make a good first impression. Oh here you're going to wear these from now on." Gohan held out a new set of uniforms. Instead of being orange like the ones they were wearing the new uniform was purple and had a cape attached to it.

"What the!" Harry cried out in surprise as he received the clothes. "These are a lot heavier than the ones we have on right now. I don't know if I'm even going to be able to move in these. How am I-" Harry was cut off by a loud crash.

"Bloody hell!" Ron cried out from the floor. "I can't even stay standing in this."

Harry and Gohan glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

"Ha-ha glad I could amuse you but I don't see you even wearing the uniform Harry." Ron tried to get up off the floor failing miserably. "Shit I may as well stay down here."

Stifling his laughter Harry stripped off his orange uniform and slipped on the new one. As soon as he put the cape on Harry stumbled and almost fell. "Wow! Ron wasn't kidding. I can't even move in this." Taking a few small steps Harry turned to Gohan. "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't be able to run anywhere in this."

Gohan smiled, "Harry, Ron trust me if my dad and Mr. Piccolo say you guys are ready you guys are ready. Beside most of the weight is in the cape so take it off and c'mon downstairs."

Harry and Ron struggled to take off the cape and by the time they made their way downstairs Gohan was done eating.

"Hurry and eat Piccolo should be here in about ten minutes," Goku walked in through the door. "As you probably know by now I didn't teach you anything. I just got you ready to face the training that is ahead of you." Goku turned to Harry. "I see why Dumbledore felt as if you could reach the level of a super saiyan."

Before Harry could reply he heard a gruff voice calling Goku's name. Harry turned and jumped back knocking over his chair. Standing in the doorway was a muscular green being glaring at him.

"Gohan, good to see you again," He pulled off his turban to reveal a pair of antennas on his head. Turning to Ron and Harry he smiled, "Are you two the ones that I'm going to train?"

Swallowing loudly Harry looked over at Gohan. Seeing Gohan give him a slight nod Harry turned back to Piccolo and nodded.

"Well then pick up your friend and let's go."

Harry looked over and saw Ron on the floor with his mouth wide open.

"You mean that's Piccolo?" Ron finally said when Piccolo was out the door. "What the hell? He's green!"

"Piccolo is from Namek, Ron" Gohan explained. "He comes from a different planet. Matter of fact my dad comes from a different planet as well."

"No way he looks just like us!" Ron exclaimed picking himself up off the ground.

"Well when he was a kid he used to have a tail. I did too." Tipping his head in Piccolo's direction Gohan smiled, "You don't want to make him wait."

Harry was about to ask Gohan another question when he heard Piccolo yelling their names. Ron jumped up and ran outside as Harry waved to Gohan. "I guess I'll see you later Gohan." Harry walked out the door into the rising sun.

_Good luck Harry. You're going to need it._

------------------------------------------

_This is so stupid. _Harry sat in the sun with his eyes closed. _How is this supposed to help me fight Voldemort? _Sighing softly Harry opened his eyes. "AHH!" Piccolo was right in front of him looking him in his eyes.

"Harry do you think I'm a fool?" Piccolo snarled. "Do you think I don't know that you're not trying?" Piccolo stood and walked over to Ron. Harry watched in horror as Piccolo kicked his best friend in the chest making him slide over the rocky surface.

"Ahhh!" Ron clutched his chest and began rolling around on the ground.

"Fools! If you did what I told you to by now you should have seen that kick coming. And you Harry should have felt my presence before I reached you." Piccolo spat on the ground. "I don't know why Goku is wasting his time training you two." Piccolo walked over to Ron. "Get up. I barely grazed you."

To Harry's surprise Ron jumped up and swung at Piccolo. Piccolo easily dodged the punch and with a flick of his finger sent him flying again.

"Well I'll give you one thing, you have spirit kid." Piccolo marched over to Ron's prone body and lifted him up. "Too bad I'm going to have to crush it."

Harry watched as Piccolo drew his fist back to throw another punch. Before he knew what was happening Harry found himself in front of Piccolo staring at his surprised face. Harry looked up and saw that he had his hand wrapped around Piccolo's fist keeping him from hitting Ron.

Piccolo smiled and dropped Ron.

"Now I know." Piccolo drew back his fist and walked away. "I'll be back in a week kid. Either master what I told you or this is where your training ends." With that Piccolo jumped up and flew away.

Harry crouched down next to Ron. "Hey you alright?" Harry rolled him over to his back. _What kind of crazy guy is Piccolo. He's supposed to train us not kill us._ Seeing Ron twitch Harry sat him up. "Ron you okay?"

"Harry? What happened?" Ron jumped up and looked around wildly. "Where is that asshole Piccolo?"

_Well that Weasley temper is still intact. _Harry shook his head. "He's gone. He told me that we better master the ki sensing technique in a week or else our training is over." Sighing Harry walked away from Ron. "We should split up for this week. I think having less distractions will help us."

"What! You mean you're actually going to still try after that freak tried to kill both of us?" Ron asked as he followed Harry. "Are you crazy? There is no way we can sense other people before we see them. They're crazy the lot of them."

Harry stopped and turned to Ron. "Remember the first day we met Goku? Remember the energy that swirled around him?" Seeing Ron nod Harry continued, "That is my goal. Not even Voldemort could do something like that." Harry turned to face his best friend. "If you want to go I understand but I'm going to finish this training." Harry turned and started to walk away.

"Harry!" Ron called out to him. "I'm going to be here right beside you."

In the distance Piccolo smiled as he watched the two boys. _Interesting, I wonder if they'll manage to do it._

-----------------------------------

_Dammit I still can't sense a damn thing._ Four days had gone by and Harry was making no progress. _How am I supposed to know if I'm sensing anything? Ok Harry, think, what did Piccolo say to you the day you started. _

**Flashback**

"So Goku tells me he hasn't taught you guys anything." Piccolo hovered before them. "Tell me can you sense ki?"

Harry and Ron shared baffled looks. "Nuh uh. What does that mean?"

"It means you can feel the ki of others around you." Piccolo closed his eyes. "What you call magic we call ki. Everyone has ki/magic inside of them. Every living thing has its own unique signature. For example Harry. Your ki is on a higher level than Ron's. You are a much more powerful wizard than Ron is." Piccolo opened his eyes and pointed at Harry. "Try to harm me. Use whatever method you choose."

Harry pulled out his wand. "Are you ready?" Piccolo had closed his eyes once more. Seeing him nod Harry pointed his wand at him, "Stupefy!" Harry watched as the powerful stunner made his way to Piccolo and gasped as Piccolo slapped the stunner away making it detonate harmlessly against a wall.

"You see I sensed your ki spike for moment as you released the spell and concentrated my ki into a shield around my hand to repel your attack. I felt the ki of your spell coming towards me and I could visualize it allowing me to deflect it even with my eyes closed." Piccolo opened his eyes and sat on the ground. "The easiest way for you to sense and learn to control your ki is to meditate. Let everything leave your mind and think of nothing. Let the earth fill you and reach out with your magic. Reach out and attempt to feel the subtle ki of nature. Once you master your ability to sense ki we will move on the controlling ki." Piccolo closed his eyes, "Ok let's begin."

**Present**

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes once more. _Ok Harry you can do this. Feel the ki… Feel the ki… _Softly muttering Harry began to realize that he wasn't alone. _What is this feeling? I can feel something near me. _Instead of opening his eyes Harry concentrated even more. Harry turned his head and stood up. _I think it's some kind of animal. _Coming to a conclusion Harry opened his eyes and gasped in surprise when he saw a family of squirrels watching him. _I sensed that! I'm getting the hang of it. _In exhilaration Harry sat down and began again. _I wonder how Ron's doing. _As soon as his thought ended Harry felt a small force tugging at him. _I wonder if that's Ron's ki. Well one way to find out. _

Harry opened his eyes and followed the small waves of ki. Walking through the forest Harry suddenly felt a huge amount of ki off in the distance. _Holy shit I wonder who that is. _Forgetting about Ron, Harry started to follow the strong signal. _I wonder if that's Piccolo. _As Harry got closer to the source he felt a small familiar ki. _That's strange that feels a lot like the ki I felt earlier. _Harry's eyes opened wide. _Maybe that is Ron's ki and he's following this huge ki wave as well. _Invigorated by the thought of seeing his friend again Harry doubled his pace racing quickly through the woods. Finally he exited the woods and stumbled into a large clearing where Piccolo stood in the middle. A few feet to Harry's right he felt Ron getting closer. _Hmmm… I wonder if Ron will be able to sense my ki. _Harry climbed up a tree and waited for Ron to arrive. Seeing the familiar red head pop out of the trees Harry prepared to jump.

"Just come on down Harry I felt you up there for at least a few miles." Ron called out, "Wow so this is what sensing ki feels like."

Smiling Harry jumped down and landed next to his friend. "Can you believe the amount of ki flowing from Piccolo?"

Ron shook his head, "Well you should feel how much ki is coming off you. Not as much as Piccolo but it's amazing."

"Yours isn't so bad either Ron. Besides once we learn how to control this ki we should rise in power."

"If you to are done talking we'll get to the important part of your training." Piccolo walked over to them. "Now we learn to control the ki inside of you." Piccolo motioned for them to follow him. "If you can control the power of your ki, there are many things you can do. My deflection of your spell is one of many uses. For example." Piccolo turned and faced a huge mountain. "Hmph!" Piccolo shot out his arm as Harry and Ron watched in amazement a yellow ball flew out and exploded against the wall. "That was only using a small amount of ki." Piccolo turned to face Harry. "Try that spell you shot at me the first day. This time concentrate on sending your ki through your wand."

Nodding Harry pulled out his wand. Concentrating for a moment Harry waved his wand, "Stupefy!" Harry gasped as his spell collided into the wall with a loud bang.

"Harry wow!" Ron exclaimed. "you made a bigger dent than Piccolo."

Harry smiled as he saw the damage he had done to the wall. "Yea I did didn't I?" Harry turned to Piccolo to see him smiling.

"Hah!" Piccolo cried out. Harry and Ron watched wide-eyed as the mountain disintegrated completely. "You have a long way to go." Walking away from the two boys he called out, "Put those twigs away you won't need them anymore."

----------------------------------------

"Hah!"

"Hmph!"

"Hah!"

Harry and Ron both flung concentrated balls of ki into the wall one after another as Piccolo watched. Harry doing more damage than Ron stopped to wipe the sweat from his eyes.

"Don't you dare quit Harry!" Piccolo yelled. "Keep attacking!"

Scowling in concentration Harry continued to fire ball after ball of ki at the mountain side. Suddenly he felt an enormous amount of ki racing towards them. _Holy shit who can this be? _Harry stopped and turned to face the direction of the ki. _This guy is powerful. _Harry looked down in surprise as he saw his legs tremble.

"Harry you feel that too?" Ron whispered. "I wonder who can have this much ki in them."

"What are you two doing? Continue with the training!" Piccolo flew down next to them.

"Don't you feel that?" Harry asked. "Who is that?"

Piccolo smiled understanding the shock they must be in. "That must be Gohan coming to visit."

"Gohan?" Harry and Ron cried out in shock.

"But-but that's impossible." Harry cried out. "That much ki in him?"

"The advantages of being a saiyan." Piccolo grumbled. "You should feel Goku or Vegeta now that is amazing ki."

Harry and Ron looked in awe as Gohan landed next to Piccolo. "Mr. Piccolo how are you?"

"Fine Gohan but you scared these two coming in powered up like that."

Gohan smiled sheepishly, "Yea well I was showing off a little bit I guess. So how are they doing?"

Piccolo nodded to the mountain they had been barraging with ki. "They've been at it for about 3 hours now."

Gohan turned and saw that they blasted a hole about halfway through the mountain. "Three hours?" Gohan turned to face Harry and Ron, "C'mon you guys. You should be able to blast a hole through a mountain in one blast by now."

"What! One blast?" Ron flopped down on his back. "I give up."

Harry smiled at Ron then turned to Gohan, "I can't get enough ki in me to do that. No matter how much I concentrate I can't release enough ki."

Gohan turned and faced Harry. "Harry don't think about it. Let your emotions go. Fill yourself with rage and fear. Then transfer hose emotions into your ki."

Harry turned and faced the mountain again. _Voldemort. The reason I have no parents. The reason Cedric died. The reason Sirius is a hunted man. The reason… _As Harry's list grew he felt the rage and sorrow filling his heart. Once he felt like he couldn't take it anymore he opened his eyes.

_Woah what's wrong with his eyes._ Ron looked up at his best friend hardly recognizing him. _His eyes look like they're on fire. _

"AHHHHH!" Harry let out an ear piercing cry as he threw out both his hands in front of him. Harry slumped down to his knees feeling the energy drain from him. Breathing heavily Harry looked up and gasped. He had destroyed the mountain. Looking closer he realized he had not only destroyed the mountain in front of him but put a huge hole through three more mountains behind it. _I did that?_

"Impressive." Piccolo said recovering from his own shock.

Gohan walked toward Harry. "Harry I think it's time we moved on to your next lesson."

"What about me?" Ron asked jumping up from the ground. "Am I going to move on a well?"

"No Ron, you're going to be trained by others. Dad wants Harry to train with someone special." Gohan knelt down and handed Harry a small bean, "Take it it's a senzu bean."

Harry grabbed the bean and popped it in his mouth. Swallowing with some difficulty Harry felt as if someone jolted him with energy. "Wow this feels great!" Harry jumped up and down. "I feel like I can fire off another killer ki ball." Turning to Gohan Harry asked, "Who am I going to train with?"

"Dad'll explain everything once we get to my house." Gohan turned to Piccolo. "Can you watch over Ron until Krillen gets here?" Seeing Piccolo nod Gohan grabbed Harry's arm and lifted up off the ground.

"Harry!" Ron cried out. "I'm going to catch up to you in no time so you better not slack off!"

Harry turned and faced is best friend. "Sure thing Ron! I'll see you in a little while!"

Harry and Gohan flew off leaving Ron and Piccolo behind. _I wonder who I'm going to be training with next?_

----------------------------------

_I wonder how Ron's doing? How long has it been? _Harry continued to daydream as he deflected ball after ball of ki thrown at him by Yamcha. _This guy's ki is pretty low. I think I could beat him._

"Alright Harry that's enough."

Harry smiled and tugged off his blindfold. "Not even sweating."

"Showoff" Yamcha muttered as Goku walked into the clearing.

"Hey Yamcha how'd Harry do?" Goku asked smiling.

"I couldn't touch him. Kid's amazing. Learned how to fly in a matter of hours and figured out deflecting technique on his own pretty much." Yamcha pulled on his shirt as he started to levitate. "I don't think I have much else to teach him. Have Master Roshi teach him some martial arts and he'll be set." Yamcha waved at Harry as he flew off. "Good meeting you kid!"

"Is he the special person you wanted me to train with? Cause he seems pretty weak." Harry shrugged then added, "No offense to your friend."

Goku laughed and shook his head, "No Yamcha isn't the one. I wanted you to train with Vegeta but he locked himself in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber again." Goku sat down next to Harry, "So how do you feel?"

"Pretty good. Oh how's Ron doing?" Harry asked as he started to do pushup on one finger.

"Ron's doing fine he's improving a lot learning with Krillen." _This kid might become as strong as Gohan soon._ "Well since Vegeta won't train you we're going to have to find a replacement teacher."

"Why don't you teach me Goku?" Harry asked innocently. _Besides you're the one I want to catch up to. _

"Alright then Harry. You better be ready I don't mess around when it comes to training." Goku said his playful face turning serious.

"I don't plan on messing around Goku." Harry stood his face equally serious.

"Well your first lesson starts now!" Goku sprang up in the air and fired a ball of ki at Harry.

"I'm ready!" Harry deflected the ki with one hand and found himself sliding on the ground. _Holy shit! That was-_

Before he could finish his thought he saw Goku fire off a quick succession of ki. Jumping in the air Harry shot back a few of his own. Watching his ki hit Goku Harry pumped his fist in celebration when he felt Goku rushing toward him. Exploding out of the dust Goku charged forward and landed a kick in Harry's stomach. Bending over in pain Harry grabbed his stomach and fell through the air.

Struggling to breathe Harry couldn't help himself as he crashed into the ground below. Looking up he saw Goku fly down towards him concern etched across his face. Harry waited until Goku was right in front of him to unleash a powerful ki blast right into Goku's chest making the saiyan flinch back in pain.

"Ha-ha ok Harry that was pretty good." Goku said rubbing his chest. "Yamcha was right though you need to learn some martial arts. You can't rely on ki forever." With that Goku walked over to a stump and sat down. "I'll talk to Trunks and he'll probably teach you."

Harry nodded still clutching his stomach. "Alright Goku next time I'm going to win."

Goku smiled and nodded, "I'll fight you anytime Harry."

-----------------------------------------

"Not bad Harry!" Trunks complimented as he blocked another one of Harry's kicks. "But you left yourself wide open!" Trunks lashed out with his left leg intending to connect with Harry's ribs when he noticed Harry's elbow ready to catch his leg. Swearing in surprise Trunks attempted to pull his leg back when Harry trapped him and swept his other leg from under him.

"I don't make the same mistake twice Trunks." Harry said with a smile reaching to help up the purple haired boy.

Trunks laughed and stood up, "No wonder Yamcha said you were cocky." Seeing Harry blush Trunks laughed even harder, "Don't worry my dad is the cockiest guy you will ever meet. Besides I've never seen someone learn as quickly as you do." Trunks walked out of the gym and left Harry alone.

_It's beensix months already and I've learned a lot. I feel like I can defeat Voldemort. Why do I have a feeling that something is going to happen soon that'll make me doubt again._ Shaking off this uneasy feeling Harry walked out of the gym and straight into Goku.

"Done sparring already?" Goku asked in surprise. "Trunks didn't beat you that bad again did he?"

"Hey the last time you were here was 5 weeks ago!" Harry replied, "I beat Trunks today!"

Goku lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?" _He beat Trunks in a spar? No wonder he was in the gravity chamber. _"Well then I guess it's time for you to learn how to really power up." _I didn't think I would have to teach him this for a long time yet but he seems to be learning quickly. _

"Really?" Harry exclaimed. "You're going to teach me how to turn on the yellow aura thing?"

Goku looked down at the boy, "I'm not sure if you can learn o to be a super saiyan but I'm going to teach you how to use all the ki in your body and multiply your power. Meet me here in a week. I'll have everything ready by then."

Harry nodded and walked in the opposite direction. _I should hit the gravity chamber and train a little more._

---------------------------------

**Master Roshi's Island**

"No no Ron it's Kame-hame-ha!" Krillen explained for the fifth time.

"You sound like Hermione. " Ron grumbled. "Kame-Hamy-Ha!" Ron sighed and ducked his head as nothing appeared in his hand. "Krillen, I'm never going to get this am I?"

Krillen shook his bald head. "Don't give up, Ron. Just concentrate."

Ron stood at the edge of the island and closed his eyes. _I wonder how Harry's doing? _Remembering Harry's explosive ki blast the last time he saw him Ron clenched his teeth. _I'll catch up Harry. _"Kame-" a blue light started to form in Ron's hands. "Hame-" Krillen watched in amazement as the light grew bigger. "HA!" Ron thrust his hands forward and watched as a large blue ball streamed out of his hands and off onto the distance.

"You did it!" Krillen jumped up and down. "You really did itman!"

Ron closed his mouth and smiled, "Catching up, Harry."

"Ron! It's time for your lessons!"

"Coming Master Roshi!" Ron started to run toward the small beach house. "Hey Krillen wanna go to the city afterwards? I want to celebrate!"

**A/N: Ron and Harry are on the verge of completing their training. Sorry long chapter but not too much in story development but had to get their training out of the way. Plot points coming up in next chapter I promise. Oh and Ginny has been pushed back to next chapter as well. Sorry! Oh and any suggestions (love match up, fight match ups, anything to make the story interesting I am open to suggestions! If I use your idea in the story u win a prize! I will credit you with the idea lolz) Ok then till next time adios! **


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a loooong time but forgive and forget no?**

**CH 4: Home Sweet Home**

It was a quiet night like any other as Ginny Weasley sat in front of her window staring off into space. _It's been over year already. Where are you Harry? _She reached out to pick up the small framed photo sitting by her side. It was a Christmas present from Colin Creevey. It showed Harry standing over Ginny stroking her hair as she slept in the Gryffindor common room. She didn't know when it happened but it warmed her inside to know that it had. Sighing quietly she placed the photo on her desk and closed her curtains as she prepared to go to sleep.

"Harry! What do you mean you're not coming back with me?" Ron asked irate as he hurled his suitcase down to the ground.

"I haven't finished my training yet Ron." Harry replied calmly crossing his muscular arms over his chest. "I need to train for awhile longer and then I'll be ready to go home."

"Then I'm staying as well. There has to be a few more tricks I can learn from Master Roshi." Ron replied defiantly.

"No Ron, go home. Tell Ginny and everyone that I'm fine." Harry closed his eyes and sighed. "You need to reassure everyone that I'm fine or else they will start to worry needlessly."

"Contact Dumbledore tell him to tell everyone else I'm staying here with you."

"Ron please." Harry finally opened his eyes and begged his friend. "I need you to go home and tell everyone that I'm fine."

Ron looked over at his friend suspiciously, "What's going on Harry?"

Harry dropped his head and concentrated on his feet. "Nothing is going on Ron. I just need a little bit more training before I go home." Looking back up at his friend Harry managed a small smile. "Trust me Ron I'll be home before you know it."

Accepting defeat Ron picked up his suitcase and walked out the door to the awaiting vehicle. "Summer Harry. I'll give you till the end of summer. If you're not home by the end of summer I'm coming back out here and dragging you home."

"That's a deal Ron." Harry called out as his best friend left.

"Now Harry, ready to be a Super Saiyan?" Goku asked as he walked in the room.

"Yep ready as I'll ever be."

**End of Summer**

"Come on now the lot of you will be late." Mrs. Weasley called out getting the attention of everyone.

Summer had come and gone without Harry. Ron got home in time to spend most of the summer with his family showing off his new found abilities and guaranteeing to Ginny that Harry was fine.

"Ginny trust me Harry is fine. We'll probably see him at the station. He promised me that he'll be back by the end of summer." Ron told her when he saw a flash of worry in her eyes. _Harry I swear if you're not at the station I'm going to personally Kamehameha you to death._ Flashing a smile Ron picked up his trunk and hers with one hand before dumping them in the back of the cars borrowed from the Ministry of Magic.

"Oh for crying out loud Ron can you just not show off for once?" Hermione asked as she jumped into the vehicle.

"Yea well…" Red-faced Ron followed her in glaring at Ginny as she stifled a giggle that threatened to escape.

"Alright then let's get going."

"Maybe he's already at school." Ron said as they boarded the train.

"Maybe…" Ginny mumbled as she made her way to the prefect compartment.

_Dammit Harry where are you?_

"Excuse me can you hurry up a bit I'm trying to get on as well you know."

"Sorry" Ron mumbled as an unknown student pushed past him into the train. _Well might as well find someone to sit with considering I lost my prefect badge. _Ron made his way into the main area when he heard a voice that still boiled his blood.

"Well well if it isn't the Weasel. Missed you last year, what happened your parents couldn't afford to buy your books?" Draco Malfoy sneered as he pushed his way into a compartment. "Where is the filthy Mudblood friend of yours? Oh and your hero Potty?"

"Don't push me Draco you wouldn't like the result." Ron replied menacingly resisting the urge to whip off his baggy shirt to show his muscles.

"Why is that Weasel? You think you can best me in a deul? Or perhaps even in a fight?" Draco replied smugly as he propped his feet up. "Goyle. Crabbe. Show this Weasel where his compartment is."

Sensing the two brute behind him Ron stepped back and drove his elbows into their stomach making them fall to the ground gasping for breath. "Next time Draco that's going to be you on the floor." Ron replied as his smirked at Draco's astonished face.

"Nice to see you making new friends Ron."

The familiar voice had Ron turning with a smile on his face. "Neville!" Ron wrapped him a tight embrace. "How are you?"

"Doing better now that I can breathe." Neville replied gasping. "have you been working out?"

"A little." Ron replied sheepishly. "You have a compartment yet?"

"Yea it's me and Luna so far you want to join us?" Neville replied walking to the front of the train.

"Yea. Let me just get my trunk." Ron grabbed his trunk and lifted it over his head as he followed Neville. "So how was last year?"

"Horrible. Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup." Neville shook his head. "Without you and Harry our House team was horrible. The only bright spot was Ginny as Chaser. Well here we are." Neville opened he door and waited for Ron the put up his trunk and sit down before entering himself.

"Hello Ron." Luna Lovegood greeted him as he sat down. "How was your adventure?"

"Adventure?" Ron asked quizzically. "What adventure?"

"You were off chasing Horned Monkey Toads all last year." Luna stated matter-of-factly. "My father told me he had seen Harry Potter and a boy with bright red hair chasing them. It's in the Quibbler."

Ron laughed quietly and shook his head. _Man I missed Hogwarts. _Ron and Neville continued to talk as Luna read her magazine.

"Mind if we take these seats?"

"No go ahead." Ron replied not bothering to look up. "So Neville are you serious? Dean and Seamus did that to Draco?"

"HARRY!" Neville shouted so suddenly that it made Ron jump. "Is that really you?"

Ron turned and saw his best friend smiling down at him. He was dressed in the same orange gi that he had been training in.

"See Ron told you I wouldn't be late."


	5. Trouble Already?

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I promise for real that I will update more frequently D**

**CH 5: Trouble already?**

"See Ron I told you I wouldn't be late"

The red headed boy jumped up and embraced his friend tightly. "Damn right you're not late I would have had to find you and kill you."

Harry laughed as he sat down next to Luna. "So how was school last year? Kinda boring without me around no?" Harry looked around the compartment. "Hey where is Hermione and Ginny?"

"Ginny's a prefect and Hermione is Head Girl" Neville told Harry finally getting over his shock.

"Oh I should of figured that." The train whistled as it started to pull away from the station. "Well here we go guys our last year at Hogwarts."

--------------------------------

"Harry!"

Harry looked up just in time to see a red flash before a small warm body ran into his arms. _Ginny. _Looking down at her face Harry felt mesmerized by her chocolate brown eyes. _By God I've missed you Ginny._

"Umm Harry?" Ron tapped Harry on his shoulders. "Hey mate wanna let go of my sister?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Ron." Harry blushed as he let go of Ginny. "Where is Hermione?"

"She was right behind me" Ginny said as she looked around. "Hmm.. I wonder where she could have gone." _Wow was that all muscle I felt under Harry's shirt? _"Let's go find her Harry I'm sure she'll be excited to see you again."

Harry smiled and slipped his hand into hers, "Lead on Ginny."

"Hermione!"

"Hermione!"

Harry and Ginny had gone through every compartment in the train and they still had no idea where Hermione could have gone.

"Harry I'm worried. This isn't like Hermione just to disappear like this. And we're on a bloody train for crying out loud how many different places can she hide?" Ginny said as she chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

"Don't worry Ginny I'm sure she fine."

No sooner had those words left his mouth when he heard a loud scream.

_Hermione! _Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and started to make his way toward the screams. _Please let her be okay. Please let it jus be a rat or something. _As Harry neared the screams he saw he wasn't the first one there. Ron was holding Hermione as she cried on his shoulder.

"Ron! Hermione! What happened?" Harry asked as he approached them.

Ron simply pointed to the floor and said, "Malfoy."

Harry looked down and saw Malfoy knocked out on the floor. "Ok so what did Malfoy do?"

Hermione looked up and saw Harry standing before her. She rubbed her eyes and blinked rapidly. "Harry?"

In the heat of the moment Harry forgot that Hermione didn't know that he was back. "Heya Hermione." Harry said with a smile and wave. "So what did Malfoy do to you?"

Hermione started to tear up again before she started to talk. "I was coming back from the prefect meeting with Ginny when I saw Malfoy picking on a first year so I stepped in to stop him. Turns out the first year was acting all along and Draco pushed me into a compartment with a Silencing Charm and he tried to- tried to-" Hermione began to sob again on Ron's shoulder.

Harry looked passively down at the prone figure on the floor. "And I guess Ron got a hold of him huh?"

Ron nodded "He deserves a lot worse."

"Come on guys lets go back to our compartment." Ginny whispered helping Hermione walk.

"Be there in a minute." Harry bent down and drew his wand. "Enervate."

Malfoy's eyes fluttered open. "Wha- Crabbe. Goyle. What happened?" Sitting up he shook his head and stood up.

"Hello Malfoy."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise as he whirled to see the person talking. "Potter!" He hissed as he drew his wand. "Good to see you. I should have guessed you're the only one cowardly enough to attack from behind."

"That wasn't me that was Ron. Trust me if it was me you would be a lot worse shape." Harry turned and called back to him. "Malfoy I give you this as a warning do not come near me or any of my friend or you will regret it."

"Stupefy!" Draco yelled sending a stunner straight into Harry's back. Draco smiled ferally as he saw the stunner hit Harry directly in the back.

"Is that the best you can do Malfoy?" Harry turned around smiling. "And you, claiming that I'm a coward to attack from behind." Harry's smiled widened as he saw fear flicker through Malfoy's eyes. "I don't even need my wand to take care of you." Harry lifted his hand palm facing Draco, "Goodnight Malfoy."

**A/N: read and review please**


End file.
